


Hexamon - Park

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is so short, I'm going away tomorrow, and wanted to post something before I left. Comment and Ideas are welcome (and wnated really). Thanks <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Hexamon - Park

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm going away tomorrow, and wanted to post something before I left. Comment and Ideas are welcome (and wnated really). Thanks 

Title: Hexamon - Park  
Author: SecretShipper1  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: U   
Warnings: Nothing!  
Disclaimer: Didn't happen, I don't own any of the people in this

 

As I started my walk down to the park, i was already thinking about what I was going to say, we had been together several months now, and everything was fine, it's just, it kind of felt like we were both a little scared of letting thing move forward. It wasn't that we didn't want to, or it least I wanted to, it was just, scary, I mean, it's daunting enough going out with someone who used to be your best friend, but I think once you get to a certain point in this new relationship, you can't go back, and I think we were slowly reaching that point. We needed to be sure this was what we both wanted before it was too later to turn back. I could see him now, his puffy brown hair sticking up from behind the bench on which he was sitting, I ran over to join him. After several minutes of chatter, I decided it was time to be serious  
"Alex, I feel like we're stopping this from going anywhere"  
"What d'you mean Tom?"  
"It's just, I'm scared, and I think you are too, that something is going to go wrong and were not going to be able to go back to being friends. And it's like, I really love you, and I don't want that to happen, but I'm scared that if we carry on like this, it'll happen anyway, so I guess I'm saying I think we need to, stop being scared? Did that make any sense?"  
Alex laughed. "Tom, I know what you mean, I guess I am scared, but I don't want to be, I want this to happen and I want it to work"  
"So...?"  
"So I think we should take a step forward"  
And they did, a few weeks later they moved in together and things just went from strength to strength.


End file.
